


home is where i want to be but i guess i'm already there

by yasui



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasui/pseuds/yasui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet collection of mainly Domestic Things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practice Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Talking Heads' This Must Be The Place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akashi makes breakfast and well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for bps' challenge 59

Perfect: A word commonly used to describe Akashi Seijuurou by just about everybody.

Nijimura is glad to find out that Akashi is not as perfect as everyone thought.

The day before, practice ran too long and in turn, the meeting started and ended late. He somehow ended up inviting Akashi over and to his surprise, Akashi agreed, and now Akashi is fixing him breakfast while he waits patiently at the table. He doesn’t quite remember how or why Akashi volunteered to cook but seeing as how he had no reason to refuse, he let him. (Though he wonders vaguely if it was okay to do so, did Akashi even have cooking experience?)

He watches keenly as Akashi puts in a little (or a lot) too much salt in the tamagoyaki mix. Tries not to laugh as Akashi almost topples the bowl over. Turns down the fire as Akashi almost burns the eggs.

Minutes of somewhat disastrous preparation later, the tamagoyaki ends up a little burnt and a bit odd-shaped. Akashi looks displeased. Disappointed, maybe a little ashamed too.

“Cheer up, it’s fine. When I first started cooking I almost burnt the house down. Really. I still remember the smog from then… We had to stay out of the house for a day.” He tells Akashi as he shoves half a piece in his mouth.

Akashi considers the probability of the story. Imagines a young Nijimura cooking, getting distracted and leaving the stove alone. Imagines the flames and the fumes. He nods sympathetically.

“Nijimura-san, you can’t fix something until you know what’s broken.” Nijimura gives him a look so he continues, “What I mean is, tell me what I did wrong and I will fix it.”

Nijimura shovels through his food for a while before he replies. “First off, you let some egg shells in the batter,” He picks out a piece from his mouth. Akashi grimaces. “Second, too much salt. Third, you don’t beat the eggs like that, do it slower. Fourth, you don’t crank the stove that high,” Nijimura goes on and Akashi patiently listens.

When the lecture is done, Akashi looks as though he has learned the secret of life instead of how to properly cook tamagoyaki. Nijimura thinks it’s cute that teaching Akashi something this basic could make him feel this accomplished.

“Next time,” Nijimura notes that yes, there will be a next time, Akashi says so. “I will have this perfected.”


	2. pancakes and stomachaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's not that,” he wheezes. “It's not that, I swear. I'm just really happy that you tried to cook, with your nonexistent culinary skills and all, for me. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Nijimura!
> 
> I actually planned this to be a NijiAka collection but oops. HimuNiji happened.

Nijimura wakes up to the smell of smoke. He hurriedly gets up and when he opens his eyes, the room is filled with smoke. Panic sets in and he turns to his side to wake Himuro only to find him missing. Dread and smoke fills him as he rushes out, regret hits him when he remembers turning down the fire sprinkler system two weeks ago. Because _really, how likely was their apartment to catch on fire_.

He steps out of the room and the smoke is thicker outside. He coughs, eyes and lungs burning. He can barely see. It's not nearly hot enough for something to be actually burning and so the fear dies down a bit. He takes awhile on contemplating on taking fire extinguisher out.

“Tatsuya!!” he calls out, extinguisher in hand as he walks through the fumes.

“Oh, Shuu. Good morning.” Himuro is perfectly calm as he douses the frying pan with water.

Nijimura rushes to open all the windows. “What the hell happened here? Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Shuu. I just burnt the pancake I was making.”

Nijimura stares at him and Himuro just smiles at him sheepishly.

–

It is around an hour later when their apartment is smoke-free and unburnt-pancakes are served. Himuro is sulkily pouring maple syrup over his stack and Nijimura is checking his messages. He opens up Murasakibara's message and shows it to Himuro.

“Did the mess from earlier have something to do with this?”

 

> _Niji-chin, Happy Birthday!_
> 
>  
> 
> _If anything happens with Muro-chin then I have nothing to do with it._
> 
> _I tried to talk him out of it but you know how stubborn Muro-chin is._
> 
>  
> 
> _Ps. Since your breakfast will probably suck, I have pastries for you and Muro-chin here at the bakery._

 

Himuro twitches slightly at the message and with a sigh, he nods. “I figured that since it's your birthday I could do the cooking for once.”

Nijimura bursts out laughing and Himuro flushes and scolds him indignantly. Nijimura waves him off.

“It's not that,” he wheezes. “It's not that, I swear. I'm just really happy that you tried to cook, with your nonexistent culinary skills and all, for me. Thank you.”

Nijimura is blushing when he takes Himuro's hand and squeezes it. Himuro is blushing too but he insists on faux annoyance at Nijimura's words and so Nijimura takes it upon himself to cross the distance and press his lips on Himuro's cheek.

Himuro finally melts and pulls Nijimura in for a hug. He nuzzles against his cheek and says, “Happy Birthday.”

They share a smile, and then a kiss.

The rest of the morning is spent feeding each other pancakes until they get stomachaches.

 _Stomachaches of love_ , Himuro says. _Stomachaches of love_ , Nijimura concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have suffered from head trauma some time while writing this.
> 
> Partially dedicated to loli for burning our pancakes the other day.


	3. (sort of) compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nijimura and akashi move in together and they find out new things about themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for bps' challenge 78

It has only been three weeks since Akashi and Nijimura started living together and so they are still in the process of finding out each other’s habits and lifestyles. It is a fun and exciting process for the both of them, learning more and more about each other, finding new reasons to fall further in love.

Nijimura finds out that Akashi is not a morning person and more often than not, requires a cup of coffee before being able to respond to conversations well. He thinks it is cute, Akashi’s early morning crankiness. Even as Akashi throws a pillow at his face and goes back to sleep.

Akashi finds out that Nijimura sleeps on his side and will not, under any normal circumstance, fall asleep in any other position. He finds this one out when he and Nijimura marathon Disney movies and he falls asleep against Nijimura’s torso and wakes up 4 hours later with Nijimura still watching movies. When he notices that Akashi is awake, he lifts him up and carries him to their bedroom, lays him and promptly curls beside him, falling asleep almost immediately after.

When Akashi cooks lunch, Nijimura notices that he usually uses too much seasoning for his tastes. He tells Akashi about it but Akashi still overseasons it anyways so he learns to cope with Akashi’s cooking, and over time, learns to love it.

They usually take baths with each other and so Akashi finds out about Nijimura’s love for shampooing his hair. Akashi relaxes as Nijimura massages his scalp and asks him about it. Apparently he used to bathe with his siblings and the habit is rediscovered.

They continue learning more and more about the other but it is not until after a month has passed that they start to discover each other’s more embarrassing secrets.

Like how Akashi is terribly bad with housework. Nijimura confirms when Akashi does the laundry and they somehow end up with pink underwear and shrunken shirts for the third time that month. Akashi tells him that he’s going to buy them both new clothes but not without burning through Nijimura’s brand new dress shirt just minutes after.

Also how there are times when Nijimura goes out of the apartment wearing different pairs of shoes, Akashi notices. At first, Akashi leaves him be and finds amusement in it but after a few repeats, Akashi grows tired of watching Nijimura frantically running back to the apartment and so he makes sure to check his shoes for him before he leaves.

And how Akashi drools in his sleep and Nijimura occasionally talks in his. It’s not really embarrassing, or at least they think they it’s not. Even though there are times when Nijimura wakes up with an arm full of spit and Akashi wakes up in the middle of the night after Nijimura yells at his non-existent incompetent subordinates, they both just laugh and make jokes about it, equally amused and embarrassed.

They usually just laugh or smile at each other during these times and tell each other, _it’s okay, no one’s perfect, I love you for who you are_ , but then one night, a loud voice resounded within the bathroom:

"Holy _shit_ , holy fucking shit— Sei, get in here quick!" Yells Nijimura, tone seemingly urgent. _Seemingly._

Akashi closes his book and sets it down on the bed. “Shuuzou, manners.” he tells him softly and he hears the eyeroll when Nijimura hollers a sarcastic please.

He lets out a chuckle and walks to the bathroom. He opens the door and he sees Nijimura sitting on the toilet seat, attempting to look behind the shower curtain.

"What am I supposed to be seeing here, Shuuzou. Are you going to ask me to—"

"No, no, _no_. Check behind the shower curtain, the embodiment of pure evil lurks behind." Nijimura says, seemingly staring at the whatever-it-is behind curtain with contempt.

Akashi lets out a sigh and does as he’s told. When the curtain is drawn, he sees a big, hairy spider. He looks back at Nijimura. “What am I to do with the spider, Shuuzou?”

Nijimura points the rolled up magazine at the spider. “Get rid of it, kill it, I don’t care. Just take that fucked up and unholy creature away from the bathroom, please and thank you.”

Akashi stares at Nijimura for quite awhile before he takes the magazine, urges the spider to get on it and lets it out the window, but not without teasingly drawing the spider near Nijimura’s face. Nijimura squirms against the toilet seat and Akashi tries not to laugh too hard.

He recalls a bunch of girls from Teikou talking about Nijimura and how manly and fearless he was. Akashi smiles at the thought that he was the only one outside of Nijimura’s family that knew about this side of him.

"I got rid of the spider, is there anything else I can get rid of for you?"

Akashi says teasingly and Nijimura smirks at him when he says, “Let me finish taking a dump and I’ll tell, no, show you.”

Akashi laughs. “You’re gross, Shuuzou.”

Nijimura winks, “Only for you.”

-

The next morning, Nijimura wakes up earlier than usual and so when he goes out of their shared room, he catches Akashi in the process of preparing for breakfast: Akashi on top of a stool, trying to reach for the pancake mix on the top shelf of the cupboard. The sight overwhelms him and he is unable to hold himself back from laughing.

Akashi quickly turns around, cheeks flushing and says, “I won’t talk about the spider issue if you don’t talk about this.”

Nijimura laughs some more and walks to Akashi, picks him up and kisses him on the cheek. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
